Just Visiting
by Outlaw024
Summary: So after a little bit of a break, I decided to write a new story. This one focuses in on the story of the show. There is too much to explain, so just read the story. I have a few ideas for stories, this is just the first one I decided to write. So please


_Just Visiting_by Outlaw024

Authors Notes: Heeeeeey! New story time! This story revolves around the show this time. We have a returning character from _Guardian Demon_...Drum roll CONNER! That's right, Conner is back. Well, not the FLAK jacket wearing Conner we all know and love, it's just the character based on my friend Matt who's the 16-year-old version now. He's not related to the other Conner except for the name and physical characteristics. So this story is a romantic comedy/action. Woo! Let's roll out. I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 1**

The last bell rang and the students poured out of the classroom and into the hall. Kagome was in such a hurry to get back to InuYasha and the others that she dropped her math book without noticing. Conner saw this as he bent down to pick up his blue Adides A.N: Misspelled for a reason. backpack. The creepy kid sitting next to him also had a blue Adides backpack. Conner picked up the book and ran out the door after Kagome. Out in the hall Conner couldn't even see Kagome. He decided to run to her house.

**-Out in the street-**

Conner ran past a TV store. All the televisions were lit up with late braking news. A reporter appeared on the screen. "BREAKING NEWS: A teen at a local high school stood up at the end of classes and announced that he would, quote "Kill all you mother fuckers." According to an eyewitness, the student reached into his bag and pulled out an issue of "Schoolgirl Monthly" which is a pornographic magazine of Japanese schoolgirls. A mob of students tackled and restrained him as he screamed, "This isn't my bag." The blue Adides bag contained some schoolbooks and more XXX magazines. Thankfully one was hurt. More on this story as it develops. Back to you in the studio."

"Thank you Ryoku. Next up, war in Iraq. And then, war in Iraq."

**-Kagomes' House-**

Kagome was running into the Well House when she heard someone calling from behind her. "Who is that?" she wondered aloud as she glanced behind her. "What? Conner?"

"Kagome!" Conner ran into the Well House with the book clutched under his arm. "Hi, you dropped this back at school." He handed the book to her. "I just came by to drop it off."

Kagome was dumbfounded. How did he know where she lived? Then Kagome remembered the project for science they had worked on together; Conner had needed to come over her house to finish it.

Conner was an exchange student from Boston, Massachusetts. He had been in Japan for about three months. He was a nice person and all, but he seemed to be a little perverted around the girls. He was about six feet and skinny. His bronze skin tone seemed to go well with his shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. He hated wearing the school uniform but loved to see the girls wear their uniforms. He spoke Japanese well enough but always spoke it with a Boston accent.

Kagome took the book and put it in her backpack, which was already bulging full. Conner reached out to help her.

"Oh no, I'm fine," Kagome assured him with a nervous smile. Suddenly, Conners' foot slipped on the wooden floor and he stumbled forward, knocking Kagome into the well; he also fell into the well. Conner suddenly felt weightless as a blue light surrounded them. "What the fuck is going on!" he yelled out. They both hit the dirt floor of the well. Kagome realized what had happened and quickly climbed out of the well. "Oh my God," she thought, "Conner is in the Feudal era!" "CONNER!" she yelled down the well, "STAY DOWN THERE!"

Conner climbed out of the well and looked at her. "Why not? Wait a minute. Where the hell are we? What happened to that shack we were just in?"

**-In a nearby tree-**

The demon stood on a branch and watched the scene. He whispered an incantation and smiled to himself. "No where to run now."

**-Back on the ground-**

Conner put his backpack on the ground as he glanced at his new surroundings. "Some weird shit is going on here." Kagome panicked. She pushed Conner backward into the well and jumped in after him; Conner landed on the cold dirt, Kagome landed on top of Conner. "Jesus Kagome, I know I'm irresistible, but try to calm down. There'll be plenty of time for this later." He seemed intent on figuring out how he had gotten to this strange new place.

Kagome didn't listen. "The...the well didn't work. I can't go back. That means Conner can't go back." Kagome looked down at Conner, but he was gone.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! HEY! PUT ME DOWN! AHH! HELP!"

Kagome raced out of the well and saw InuYasha holding Conner up by the back of his shirt; he made a cursory examination of the stranger in his grasp.

"Kagome, who the hell is this?" he asked suspiciously. Conner was struggling to free himself and so far had no luck.

"InuYasha! Let him go or I'll say the 's' word!"

"Shit?" Conner chimed in.

Kagome slapped her forehead. "Quiet you. Now put him down InuYasha." She was trying to remain calm.

InuYasha winced at the thought of being sat and quickly put Conner down on solid ground.

"Ok," Conner took a moment to gather his thoughts, "Where the hell am I? How did I get here? Who the hell is that?" he pointed at InuYasha, "and why is he wearing those clothes?" And then Conner caught sight of InuYashas' ears. He slowly reached up and felt them. "Those...those are real," he said in disbelief, "OK! I WANT SOME FUCKING ANSWERS RIGHT NOW!" InuYasha and Kagome stared as Conner began to have some kind of anxiety attack. Kagome rushed over to him and put her arms on his shoulder.

"Conner! Conner! It's ok! Calm down! CONNER!" Kagome slapped him across the face.

He froze for a moment and then looked at Kagome. "Sorry." He took a few deep breaths. "Now, can someone please tell me what's going on here?"

**-Kaedes' Hut-**

"So, I'm in Feudal Japan, that InuYasha guy is a Dog Demon, Kagome helps him collect some jewel thingy, and this is not a dream?"

Kaede sipped her tea calmly. "Ye be correct child."

Conner sat there like a stone statue. He didn't blink; he didn't twitch or fidget. He just sat on the floor and didn't move at all.

Kagome spoke up. "Where are Sango and Miroku?"

"They went back to Sangos' village to get her boomerang repaired. Shippo is off somewhere."

Conner remained motionless.

"And why can't I go back through the well?" Kagome asked nervously.

"What do ye mean?" Kaede asked with surprise.

"After I came here with him," she motioned to the unflinching Conner; "I tried to send him back through the well. But neither of us could go through."

"Something's fishy, and I'm gonna find out what it is," InuYasha announced; he too had been sitting silently in a corner of the hut. "C'mon Kagome, we're going to go look at that well." As he walked out of the hut, he grabbed Conner by the collar and dragged him along; Conner still didn't react.

**-At the Well-**

"There seems to be an enchantment upon the well," Kaede informed them after looking over it carefully. "No one shall be able to pass back to Kagomes' time until it is lifted. But I have never seen such a powerful enchantment. It will take time to lift it."

"So you mean I'm stuck here?" Conner demanded, his voice was on the verge of becoming hoarse.

"Two demons. One scent is still strong, the other is weak," InuYasha reported.

This officially freaked Conner out, now he needed to calm down very fast. He unzipped his backpack and reached inside for a Schoolgirl Monthly but instead pulled out a jet-black Glock .40 "WHAT. THE. FUCK. THIS ISN'T MINE! THIS ISN'T EVEN MY BAG!" He tore it open. Dozens of ammo clips fell out and scattered on the grass. InuYasha and Kaede looked at the strange objects with avid curiosity; Kagome hid behind InuYasha.

"CONNER! PUT THAT GUN AWAY!" she pulled herself right up against InuYasha to shield herself.

"What is that instrument ye hold in ye hand?" Kaede asked as she stepped closer, ignoring Kagomes' reaction.

"Kaede! It's called a gun! It shoots cylinders of lead at high speeds to kill people," Kagome warned as she leaned around InuYasha.

InuYasha looked down at her. "It kills people? How could something that small kill anything?"

Conner tried to gain control of the situation. "Well, first you aim it at something and then," he twirled the gun in his hand. Suddenly a loud bang shattered the air around them. Kaede ducked as quickly as possible while InuYasha dove on top of Kagome. Conner fell backwards onto the grass.

Kagome realized what had happened and began to freak out. "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, he shot himself!" She shook uncontrollably and bawled her eyes out.

Conner sat up. "Ow! Fuck that hurt!"

Kagome stopped crying and looked at him. There was a bullet hole in his chest, but he was still breathing. Now she was even more freaked out and let out a shriek.

InuYasha approached Conner and wiped some of the blood off his chest and smelled it. He almost fell back with surprise and his eyes widened. "He's a demon."

_**End of Chapter 1**_

BUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! So how is it? Should I continue? I've got a couple other story ideas up my sleeve. This story might last four or five chapters depending on how much I milk it. Well, until next time.


End file.
